This invention relates generally to Laser Doppler Anemometers and more particularly to a data acquisition system for a Laser Doppler Anemometer.
Velocity and turbulence measurements of aerospace components and models thereof, such as jet exhaust nozzle models and High Speed Civil Transport (HSCT) exhaust nozzles, have been made using Laser Doppler Anemometer (LDA) systems. LDA systems incorporate the only instrumentation capable of measuring properties at both high temperature and velocity, for example about 610 m/s (2000 ft/s). LDA systems are commercially available but prior art systems are restricted by the inability to obtain data while the laser probe is moving.
Accordingly, there is a need for a LDA system that allows continuous data acquisition.
The above-mentioned need is met by the present invention, which provides a system and method for collecting data from a Laser Doppler Anemometer of the type including a probe mounted to a controllable traversing system. Velocity and position data is collected from the probe while it is continuously in motion, and displayed in real time. If at any point the data is of unacceptable quality, the data collection process is stopped, the probe is moved to a last known good position, and the data collection process is restarted.
The present invention and its advantages over the prior art will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings.